


She Blazes

by jason_todds



Category: DoS - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/pseuds/jason_todds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili considers Tauriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blazes

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a drabble, although theres a few too many words for it to be a drabble, oh well, whats a few sentences among friends? to clarify, this isn't related to An Arrow To The Knee (or the thigh if you want to be technical), thats still on its way.
> 
> and in case anyone has seen this on tumblr, i didn't steal it, i posted it on there too, if you want to follow me my url is ' amnesiacbucky '

She was beautiful. Though there was never any doubt about that. A different beauty than what he was used too, but beauty all the same. 

Her hair was flame and her eyes blazed like they were too. He wasn’t sure what colour they were. They changed like wind and water. 

He watched her, first through the bars of his cell, taking in what had first appeared to him as something ethereal, something made of starlight and fire. He wasn’t a poet, but he wished he were if only to do her justice. 

He watched as she healed him, lit by the stars pale glow. He had used to think that starlight was cold. But now, now he knew. Music and beauty and everything that made the world a place worth looking upon came from starlight. 

He had once thought it cold. But then he had looked into her eyes and saw that it burned.

Her eyes so pale and distant, blazed with passion and warmth and laughter. 

She walked in starlight. And she was anything but cold.


End file.
